1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to amusement park rides typically known as xe2x80x9cdark ridesxe2x80x9d and, in particular to a new class of dark rides having interactive gaming features and a novel dark ride vehicle having inward-facing seating.
2. Description of the Related Art
Amusement parks often have one or more xe2x80x9cdark ridesxe2x80x9d in which people are seated in a ride vehicle that travels along a predetermined track or channel. The track or channel usually follows a twisting, turning, labyrinthine pathway that is designed to carry the riders through various rooms and/or past various fixed and/or animated displays or other visual, aural or tactile effects. A typical dark ride may transport rider(s) through a light-controlled region intended to simulate, for example, a tunnel, the inside of a cave or mountain, a haunted house, or some other real or imaginary environment. The intent is generally to give riders the impression of being transported through a particular desired fantasy world or other simulated environment. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,220,171 and 3,949,679, incorporated herein by reference.
Conventional dark rides are typically xe2x80x9cpassivexe2x80x9d in naturexe2x80x94that is, the various displays and effects are intended only to be observed by ride participants. While such rides can be entertaining, they do not generally stimulate the development of creative thinking or problem solving abilities. It is preferred to provide a ride environment that is xe2x80x9cactivexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cinteractivexe2x80x9d and which allows and encourages ride participants to operate and control any one of a number of interactive effects while observing and learning about the associated causes and effects.
Conventional dark rides also typically provide generally forward-facing bench-style seating designed to orient and focus riders"" attention on the various effects occurring outside the ride vehicle and along the ride path. As a result, enjoyment of the dark ride and the various effects is largely an individual or xe2x80x9cintrovertedxe2x80x9d experience. However, it is preferred to provide a ride experience that is social or xe2x80x9cextrovertedxe2x80x9d such that the experience may be shared and simultaneously enjoyed with other riders in the ride vehicle.
The present invention expands and improves upon the concept of a dark ride by providing a fun and entertaining interactive ride experience that not only stimulates the development of creative thinking and problem solving abilities, but which does so in a way that fosters and encourages group cooperation and team work to achieve a common defined goal. A novel dark ride vehicle is also provided having inward-facing seating adapted to facilitate socializing and group gaming activities among ride participants.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a dark ride in which various interactive effects are provided along a defined ride path and/or along various associated ride cueing areas. The interactive effects are configured and arranged such that ride participants selectively actuate the various effects by successfully completing various requested tasks. Optionally, the interactive effects may require the cooperation of multiple ride participants (either on the same vehicle, other vehicles and/or in adjacent queuing areas) in order to actuate the desired effect(s).
In accordance with another embodiment, the present invention provides an interactive ride vehicle having thereon various controls, buttons and/or other actuator devices and which operably communicate with various interactive effects placed along the ride vehicle path. The interactive ride vehicle preferably has simulated intelligence, verbal interactivity or an electronic personality. Each ride vehicle may have a different personality or xe2x80x9clife forcexe2x80x9d associated therewith which provides interactivity, entertainment and/or various gaming experiences during the ride experience. Such xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d ride vehicles may be adapted and configured to verbally, physically and/or visually interact with riders, other ride vehicles and/or with various interactive effects arranged along the ride path.
In accordance with another embodiment, the present invention provides a dark ride vehicle having an inward-facing seating configuration adapted to facilitate socializing and cooperative gaming activities among ride participants. This may be a round, rotationally symmetric vehicle having anywhere from 2 to 12 seats thereon all facing the center of the vehicle so that ride participants may observe each other during the ride experience. Optionally, various interactive effects may be provided on the ride vehicle and which may be actuated by one or more of the ride participants thereon. These ride-vehicle interactive effects may assist in actuating or may themselves interact and/or actuate other interactive effects arranged along the ride path.
In accordance with another embodiment, the present invention provides a dark ride having integrated electronic gaming effects. The gaming effects utilize an interactive xe2x80x9cwandxe2x80x9d and/or other tracking/actuation device to allow ride participants to electronically and xe2x80x9cmagicallyxe2x80x9d interact with their surrounding play environment(s). Optionally, multiple ride participants, each provided with a suitable xe2x80x9cwandxe2x80x9d and/or tracking device, may play and interact together, either within or outside the ride environment, to achieve desired goals or produce desired effects within the ride environment.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention provides an interactive ride vehicle and seemingly magical ride vehicle interface for enabling trained users to electronically send and receive information to and from other ride vehicles and/or to and from various transceivers distributed throughout the ride and/or connected to a master control system. The ride interface is configured to use a send/receive radio frequency communication protocol which provides a basic foundation for a complex, interactive entertainment system to create a seemingly magic interactive gaming experience for ride participants who possess and learn to use the magical interface. The magical interface may be embodied in an on-board integrated device and/or an extrinsic object such as a wand toy.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention provides an interactive dark ride structure in the theme of a xe2x80x9cmagicxe2x80x9d training center for would-be wizards in accordance with the popular characters and storylines of the children""s"" book series xe2x80x9cHarry Potterxe2x80x9d by J. K Rowling. Within the ride environment, ride participants learn to use a xe2x80x9cmagic wandxe2x80x9d and/or other tracking/actuation device. The wand allows ride participants to electronically and xe2x80x9cmagicallyxe2x80x9d interact with their surrounding environment simply by pointing or using their wands in a particular manner to achieve desired goals or produce desired effects within the play environment. Various receivers or transceivers are distributed throughout the ride structure to facilitate such interaction via known wireless communications protocols.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention provides a wand actuator device for actuating interactive various play effects within an RFID-compatible play environment. The wand comprises an elongated hollow pipe or tube having a proximal end or handle portion and a distal end or transmitting portion. An internal cavity may be provided to receive one or more batteries to power optional lighting, laser or sound effects and/or to power long-range transmissions such as via an infrared LED transmitter device or RF transmitter device. The distal end of the wand is fitted with an RFID (radio frequency identification device) transponder that is operable to provide relatively short-range RF communications ( less than 60 cm) with one or more receivers or transceivers distributed throughout a play environment. The handle portion of the wand is fitted with optional combination wheels having various symbols and/or images thereon which may be rotated to produce a desired pattern of symbols required to operate the wand or achieve one or more special effects.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention provides an RFID card or badge intended to be affixed or adhered to the front of a shirt or blouse worn by a ride participant while visiting an RF equipped interactive ride facility. The badge comprises a paper, cardboard or plastic substrate having a front side and a back side. The front side may be imprinted with graphics, photos, or any other information desired. The front side may include any number of other designs or information pertinent to its application. The obverse side of the badge contains certain electronics comprising a radio frequency tag pre-programmed with a unique person identifier number (xe2x80x9cUPINxe2x80x9d). The UPIN may be used to identify and track individual ride participants within the play facility. Optionally, each tag may also include a unique group identifier number (xe2x80x9cUGINxe2x80x9d) which may be used to match a defined group of individuals having a predetermined relationship.
In accordance with another embodiment the present invention provides an electronic role-play ride utilizing specially configured electronically readable character cards. Each card is configured with an RFID or a magnetic xe2x80x9cswipexe2x80x9d strip, alpha-numeric encoding and/or the like, that may be used to store certain information describing the powers or abilities of an imaginary role-play character that the card represents. As each play participant uses his or her favorite character card in various ride facilities the character represented by the card gains (or loses) certain attributes, such as magic skill level, magic strength, flight ability, various spell-casting abilities, etc. All of this information is preferably stored on the card so that the character attributes may be easily and conveniently transported to other similarly-equipped ride facilities, computer games, video games, home game consoles, hand-held game units, and the like. In this manner, an imaginary role-play character is created and stored on a card that is able to seamlessly transcend from one play medium to the next.
For purposes of summarizing the invention and the advantages achieved over the prior art, certain objects and advantages of the invention have been described herein above. Of course, it is to be understood that not necessarily all such objects or advantages may be achieved in accordance with any particular embodiment of the invention. Thus, for example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the invention may be embodied or carried out in a manner that achieves or optimizes one advantage or group of advantages as taught herein without necessarily achieving other objects or advantages as may be taught or suggested herein.
All of these embodiments are intended to be within the scope of the invention herein disclosed. These and other embodiments of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments having reference to the attached figures, the invention not being limited to any particular preferred embodiment(s) disclosed.